Solo Quiero Tus Caricias
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Versión de "Un Lugar Vació" a Arcee. La femme azul marino esta sola en casa, esperando que su marido regrese de trabajar, sin saber que ella tendrá una visita inesperada. Advertencia: Clasificación M por escenas y menciona miento sexuales.


_**No sé cómo, pero termine escribiendo esto. O_O es más o menos, como una versión de "Un Lugar Vacío" pero, versión Arcee.**_

* * *

_Solo quiero tus caricias._

Ya era tarde por la noche, el viento soplaba contra los grandes muros que habían alrededor, en la gran casa de la familia Prime, donde se encontraba nada más que Arcee sentada en silencio alrededor de la chimenea, disfrutando de la cálida conformidad de pasar tiempo en "familia". Arcee miraba hacia la ventana, observando la gran tormenta que se aproximaba hacia la gran ciudad de Kaón. La Sra. Prime (Arcee) desvió la mirada hacia el fuego que provocaba el dulce calor que la mantenía protegida del frio. Desde hace poco habían venido los miembros del equipo Prime para charlar con ella. Optimus trabajaría hasta altas horas de la noche, y ella estaría sola, durante un rato.

El sueño parecía que no llegaba, la femme intento todo lo posible para que pudiera dormir en paz por lo menos mientras llegaba su esposo. Pero, tampoco quería pasar la noche sola. Era una difícil decisión que tomar, ¿dormir para que las horas pasaran o esperar a su esposo para que la acompañara?

Arcee miro asía la puerta de la sala familiar al notar que alguien tocaba. Se levantó y se acercó meneando sus caderas; cuando abrió, fue sorprendida al ver a un alto mecanismo de anchos hombros, pecho firme y robusto, ojos ámbar y de armadura roja cromada.

"Señora, Prime"

"Señor, Pax"

El padre de Optimus ingreso a la sala familiar mientras observaba su alrededor. Arcee cerró la puerta, aun sorprendida al ver a su suegro estar en su casa. Hace poco, Arcee y Optimus descubrieron que el padre de Prime, había sobrevivido a la guerra, fue sorprendente ver al señor Pax en la boda de la pareja. Todo el mundo quedo en estado de shock cuando vieron al señor Pax. Arcee jamás supo porque, pero sentía algo extraño cuando el señor Pax se acercaba a ella, y la invitaba a bailar. Pero, la femme presentía que su suegro pretendía algo más que una simple conexión entre ellos; mientras ambos bailaban, el Sr. Pax, siempre pasaba su servo por la popa de la femme.

Arcee no se sentía muy ajusta con su suegro aquí, temía que él intentara algo contra ella.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Sr. Pax?" pregunto curiosa, mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón, en forma de cobra.

"Por favor, Arcee, llámame Carrick" pidió al tiempo que se sentaba en el otro sillón.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el Sr. Pax, hablo de nuevo: "Escucha, Arcee, sé que tu relación con mi hijo es muy sentimental como física. Pero, sé que en estos últimos días, tú y él no han pasado mucho tiempo, que yo sepa. Y tú, de seguro deseas pasar tiempo intimo con él, o ¿no?"

La femme, solo asintió, mientras miraba el suelo avergonzada. "¿Eso que tiene que ver con que haya venido aquí, Carrick?"

Tomándola por sorpresa, Carrick se levantó del sillón acercándose así a la femme mientras la agarraba de la cadera y la presionaba contra el mueble. "Quiero proponerte que dejes que yo te complace con el deseo físico… "

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeo sorprendida.

"Me encantas, Cee, cuando te vi en ese altar con ese vestido blanco, supe que eras la femme más hermosa y sexy que había visto en mis muchos años, desde que empezó la guerra." Confeso, presionando su panel contra su ingle.

Arcee jadeo de sorpresa. "Pe-pero, Sr. Pax, estoy casada con su hijo; yo lo amo y el me ama a mí. No puedo hacerle esto a su hijo, y tampoco usted" intento convencerlo.

Carrick gruño enojado. "No me importa lo que piense mi hijo o lo que sienta, solo quiero tenerte sobre mí, y sentir tus movimientos salvajes mientras hacemos el amor sobre este sillón." Acaricio sus muslos "No sabes cuánto eh esperado esto." Sin aviso, el señor Pax la besa lujuriosamente mientras envolvía las piernas de la femme en su cadera, mientras frotaba sus paneles a gran velocidad.

Arcee gimió cuando sintió la lengua le Carrick viajar por su garganta. Ella tenía que admitir, que el Señor Pax, era igual que su hijo; apasionado y sexy. Tanto que le hizo sentir una electricidad que viajaba por su cuerpo. Ella rápidamente respondió a las acciones que Carrick le ofrecía. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Carrick mientras el frotaba y aceleraba el ritmo contra sus paneles. Rápidamente Carrick estaba debajo de ella, el solo jadeaba por como la femme frotaba sus manos contra su pecho. Quito uno de sus servos de la cadera de la femme, mientras la frotaba contra sus aletas, se alejó para poder recuperar la respiración, el observo a Arcee por como jadeaba. Un hilo de saliva caía por su boca, hasta sus pechos. Sintió el deseo de reclamarla, su chispa latía a toda velocidad, y su erección era creciente. Se incorporó, y la sentó sobre su ingle.

Arcee hizo su cabeza asía atrás, cuando Carrick la chupo por el cuello; ella grito de pasión en el momento que sintió la gran erección del señor Pax, en su puerto. Ella gimió, y pateo cuando se dio cuenta de que Carrick no dejaba de empujarla contra su ingle. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, Carrick empezó a quitarse varias partes de su armadura. Lo único que permaneció de pie, fue la gran parte en forma de T, donde está su erección.

"Quítate la armadura" ordeno mientras le acariciaba los muslos.

"Señor Pax, por favor, no puedo hacer esto, y menos a su hijo" se bajó de golpe de él, empujando sus manos lejos de sus muslos.

Carrick, se levantó rápidamente, y se acercó a ella. "¿Qué tiene mi hijo que no tenga yo?" exigió saber.

Arcee lo miro directamente a los ojos. Azul y ámbar se encontraron. "Señor Pax… no solo me siento atraída a su hijo solo por el físico, sino, también porque él tiene sentimientos asía a mí. Es dulce, tierno, amable, amoroso, apasionado, y lindo conmigo. Él siento lo mismo por mí, que yo por él. Ambos nos amamos, y no cambiaríamos nuestro amor por nada en el mundo, ni si quiera, porque alguien nos complaciera, con deseo sexual… y menos si es el padre de la persona que amo"

Carrick ahora se sentía avergonzado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la esposa de su hijo. Se hundió en el sillón, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su rostro. "Lo siento. Lo siento, mucho Arcee. Y-y-yo, no sé qué me paso. Creo que el deseo sexual me nublo mi mente… mi esposa falleció hace muchos años, y cuando yo te vi, creo que el deseo de tener a alguien a mí lado, me invadió la mente" confeso.

Arcee se llevó una mano a su pecho al escuchar la espantosa confesión que le ofreció su suegro. Ella sabía que todo mech tiene deseos, y más en reclamar a su femme. Pero jamás pensó que su suegro tuviera la idea de complacer todos sus deseos sexuales con ella. Y solo porque su esposa estaba muerta. De seguro el deseo sexual le gano a la razón, y por eso actuó como lo hizo en esos momentos; por eso no le importo que fuera lo que su hijo sintiera cuando se enterara que ambos tuvieron relaciones sexuales, y más, que su esposa le fuera infiel con su padre. Como ella supo, todo mech quiere complacerse con la femme que eligen para toda la vida, pero ella ya le pertenecía a alguien. Y ese alguien era su esposo Optimus.

Acercándose con un paso lento, Arcee coloco una mano en el hombro de su suegro, para que la mirara. "Escucha, Carrick… se por lo que estás pasando. Optimus y yo no hemos tenido, tiempo para… pasar tiempo intimo; al igual que tú, yo tengo ganas del deseo sexual, pero eso no significa que iré por ahí en busca de alguien que me complazca cuando tengo a mi esposo. Y en tu caso, debes encontrar a alguien que sienta lo mismo que tú, pero esa persona no soy yo; yo le pertenezco a tu hijo, y eso debes de entender"

Carrick miro a Arcee durante varios segundos; tenía que admitir que la femme era muy bonita, pero igual, pequeña y con una enorme chispa; ahora sabía porque su hijo se preocupaba por ella. "Tienes razón, Arcee. Fui todo un imbécil al proponerte eso" le respondió, al tiempo en que se ponía de píe, aun, semí desnudo. "Creo que lo mejor será que me retire, son las doce de la noche, y tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer" con eso, Carrick recogió las partes de su armadura mientras se las colocaba, y se despedía de la femme.

* * *

Arcee miro por la ventana de su habitación, la gran ciudad de Kaon que se presentaba delante de ella; las luces iluminaban el gran cielo nocturno de Cybertron. Ella coloco una mano sobre el cristal de color turquesa claro, con los copos de nieve que estaban enmarcados en el cristal. Eran ahora, las dos de la mañana, y no había llegado Optimus a un; decidió que era mejor que durmiera sola, en vez de desvelarse toda la noche.

Acorrucándose en sus robustas sabanas, Arcee se empezó a dormir lentamente, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de la última hora.

Arcee sintió el peso de algo que se subía a la cama. Escucho el sonido de unos motores que empezaron a sonar mientras se tapaba con las robustas colchas de ceda. De repente, todo su cuerpo se empezó a acumular del lado izquierdo; sonrió cuando un gran y robusto brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando alguien planto un beso en su cabeza y alguien susurro unas palabras en su receptor de audio: "Hay, mi amor. Lamento llegar por octava vez tarde, el trabajo me está matando; ahhh, lo que daría por pasar más tiempo contigo"

"Entonces, porque no mejor lo hacemos ahora" Arcee alzo la vista, para luego encontrarse con los ojos azules zafiros de su esposo.

Prime salto de sorpresa, cuando su esposa se levantó como si nada. Rápidamente, recupero la cordura. "¡¿Arcee?! Pensé que estabas dormida" dijo.

La femme azul marino lo miro. "En realidad no, estaba esperándote" contesto.

"Hay, nena, no tienes por qué esperarme; te dije que llegaría tarde de nuevo, y no quiero que pases mala noche por mi culpa"

"Entonces, ¿no quieres que te espere despierta para darte esto?"

Solo para aclarar su punto, Arcee lo empujo asía abajo para luego plantarle un beso en sus labios mientras su mano recorría su pecho. Arcee sonrió contra el beso cuando escucho los motores de Optimus se aceleraban. El sonido tronado de sus labios sonó cuando se separaron.

"Bueno… si lo pones en ese sentido"

La femme dejo escapar un ´ah´ de sorpresa, cuando Optimus la puso debajo de él. "Es muy hermosa, señora Prime" ronroneo.

"Debo decir lo mismo, señor Prime" contesto de vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su gran cuello cableado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras que las luces de las lunas entraban por la ventana de cortina pálida, haciendo que la mitad de sus rostros, fueran una sombra.

"Te amo" Prime susurro al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios.

"Yo también, te amo" contesto contra sus labios.

La pareja se besó lujuriosamente mientras el sonido del rechinido de la cama, bloqueaba los gritos de pasión que provocaban uno del otro.

* * *

_**Ok… *pasando mis manos sobre mi cara* se supone que sería diferente, pero, al parecer, termino así. 0-0 **_

_**Nos vemos (v_v)/ **_


End file.
